In Real Life
by HHFanfiction234
Summary: Loren rakes up with Cam, and meets Eddie. This is my first one shot. Sorry i suck at summarys.


So this is my first One shot. I hope it's good.

Loren's POV:

So it's been three months now that I've been dating Cam. I'm out of high school and I have no job. I use to work at the Aroma Cafe, but Cam made me quit. The thing I hate is he is never home, and when he is its only for a few minutes. I got interrupted from my thoughts when I heard the door slam.

Cameron- Hey babe

He tried to kiss me but I didn't let him. He smelled like to much alcohol with a hint of perfume. The weird thing it wasn't mine.

Cameron - Babe come on. I know you want me.  
Loren- Get off me. You stink, I need to get out of here and think.

When I left my house I went to my secret spot. Man I think Cameron is cheating on me. I decided to call Cam.

Cameron- Hey babe, so I see you changed your mind. Come home and join me in bed.  
Loren-No Cameron. I think we need a break.  
Cameron- No you just need to calm down. Come home and rest.  
Loren- Goodbye Cam

I hung up, but then I heard a snap. A man was walking away when I yelled wait !

Man- Yes?  
Loren-Who are you? You look very familiar.  
Man- Well then I need to get a new disguise.  
Loren- Are you a killer?

I asked very scared but also playful.

Man- Noo I'm Eddie Duran.  
Loren- I love your music, but what are you doing up here ?  
Eddie- Well this is where I come to think  
Loren- Cool me too.  
Eddie-Well I should go. Sorry for being nosy but I heard you on the phone. It seems like you need this spot more than me right now.  
Loren- No it's totally fine. I want you to stay. We can share this spot. Intact the breakup doesn't even phase me. He was never there.  
Eddie- I'm sorry to hear that. Why can't men treat a beautiful women the way she deserves.

I blushed at the statement he just said.

Loren-thanks  
Eddie- I'm going to get dinner right now. Will you join me?  
Loren- It's a date.

Eddie's POV:  
I love the way we can be ourselves around each other. This girl is amazing; I don't understand why Cameron leaves her alone. I feel this strong connection with her. I wonder if she feels the same thing. When we got to my car I opened the door for her and she blushed. I was a bit surprised, that Cam guy won't even open a door for a girl ? Man that dude is messed up. We drove off and then about 20 min later we arrived at Rumor.

Loren- I love this place. I come here all the time, but you didn't have to bring me here. It's to expensive.  
Eddie-Loren look its totally fine.  
Loren-At least let me pay for my food.  
Eddie-I can't do that. It will make me look like I'm a cheap date.  
Loren- Ugh ok, I give in.

Before we walked in I grabbed Loren's hand and she blushed. When we got in the waitress took us to our seats. We ordered our food, but then I saw Loren's smile drop. I looked in the direction she was looking at, and it was this blonde guy walking in with Chloe. I then noticed they were walking over here to our table.

Eddie- Hey Loren the people who are about to come up to our table don't listen to what they say.  
Loren-Oh I know that's Cameron the boy who cheated on me.  
Cameron- So I see your cheating on me.  
Loren- Your the cheater don't you understand that's why we broke up. I smelt that perfume on you. And is this the tramp you cheated on me with ?  
Chloe- Look teenybopper he cheated on you because I'm much better. Soon Eddie is going to run back to me because he is going to get bored of you.  
Eddie- I will never go back to you. I'm actually falling for Loren. She isn't boring she is the best thing that happened to me ever since my moms death.  
Chloe/Cameron- Whatever this isn't over.

When they walk away we can finally have peace and quite.

Loren's POV:

Loren- Did you really mean what you told them. I mean we only meet today.  
Eddie- Yes I meant EVERY word. I'm falling for you. I can be myself around you. I feel a connection.  
Loren- I feel the connection to. I really like you.  
Eddie- Loren Tate will you be my girlfriend?  
Loren- Yes!

It's been about a month since me and Eddie became a couple. We have gotten closer and closer. I think I might actually love him, but I want him to tell me first.  
A lot has happened this past month. I moved in with Eddie and i got signed by Eddie's manger. Both of us haven't heard from Chloe or Cameron, which is good. Eddie is at the store right now so I decided to write a song. It took me about an hour to write it but I think it's finished. Right then Eddie walked in with a bunch of groceries.

Eddie-Hey beautiful what are you doing?  
Loren-I just finished a song you want to hear?  
Eddie- Of course I would.

**In real life I'm waking up alone  
It's one more night you didn't make it home  
And one more time you won't pick up the phone  
In real life you never bring me flowers  
When you're here it's only for an hour  
I'm getting used to being on my own**

Because in real life you're not what I thought  
Real life, this isn't what I want  
Guess things aren't always what they seem

But in my dreams, I'm waking up to roses  
Champagne, kisses and I know it's always, always  
Gonna be, gonna be this way  
In my dreams, you're standing right beside me  
Two hearts finally colliding  
Then I wake up and realise, realise this is real life  
Real life, this is real life  
Real life, real life  
Real life, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh  
Real life

In real life it doesn't always work out  
People fall in love and then they fall out  
Because in real life you're not what I thought  
Real life, this isn't what I want  
Guess things aren't always what they seem

But in my dreams, I'm waking up to roses  
Champagne, kisses and I know it's always, always  
Gonna be, gonna be this way  
In my dreams, you're standing right beside me  
Two hearts finally colliding  
Then I wake up and realise, realise this is real life

Just when I thought this was all real life could be  
Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah  
Somebody came along and made my dream reality

And now in real life, waking up to roses  
Champagne, kisses and I know it's always, always  
Gonna be, gonna be this way  
In my dreams, he's standing right beside me  
Two hearts finally colliding****

Eddie's POV:

Loren's song is amazing ! I can tell I was the one who inspired it, but I want to mess around with her.

Eddie- Who inspired it?  
Loren- You did silly. You have always been there for me since the day we met.  
Cameron was never there he was always out and drinking. You do everything for me and I'm extremely grateful for that. You are the one who made my dreams come true.

This girl really cares about me. I also knew that when she said her dreams she meant her dreams in the song. Not the dream of fortune and fame. She is nothing like the other girls I've dated. I love her, and this is the time to tell her.

Loren- So did you like it ?  
Eddie- No  
Loren- oh.  
Eddie- You didn't let me finish. I love the song and I love you.  
Loren- Really? I love you too.

**That's it tell me what you think! I hope it wasn't confusing. The song was "In Real Life." by Demi Lovato**


End file.
